Just One Night
by lilkidz
Summary: what happens if the whole school keeps their eye on Shin and Yankumi? [continued]
1. the night

Wohoo! First fic ever! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen, but I own the story! D

* * *

The class has just ended and the 'gang' is on their way home. They had not been very bored during their lessons thanks to their weird teacher Yankumi.

Sawada sighed, " I have to go somewhere else, see you at school", his stoic face still held no emotions.

"I wonder what's with him", a blonde-haired teen wondered.

"He's been like that for some time now," Minami added.

"ugh..Im hungry.." A fat boy with blonde hair complained, who earned a wack on the head from his friends.

"Let's go..this conversation's leading us to nowhere, besides I have a better idea where we could actually go." Noda smirked having something mean in his mind.

Meanwhile..

_

* * *

Sawada's POV_

I'm Shin Sawada, high school student..nothing much to tell. Hn..It's dark now. I should be going home by now. Why am I even here? Maybe I just needed some air…

**Admit it! You just can't stop thinking of her! **_His inner mind teased. _a/n: Sawada has an inner self!

_Thinking of who?_

**Who else? You favorite teacher Kumiko!**

_Yankumi? You're out of your mind. I don't have time for girls._

**Yeah right. SO why exactly are you heading to HER house?**

_I told you I just needed some air. He retorted angrily._

**Pissed huh!**

On the other hand..

* * *

"Is he crazy or anything? He's staring at the road, eyes twitching, as if he's having a battle with himself!" someone wondered within the bushes.

"shhh…." The other guy silenced his friend.

_

* * *

Yankumi's POV_

I'm Kumiko Yamaguchi. 23 yrs. old ,and I'm a teacher. I just went out from a bar after drinking.

I'm very tired now.

I want to go home, and sleep on my bed! I sighed, I wonder what's wrong with me, and why is it that Mr. Shinohara keeps on ignoring me!

Tetsu said I'm not ugly, Grandpa said I'm smart, my students say..well..they call me wird…but that's not the point! Just why doesn't he like me..

A sigh escaped my mouth again..

"Im going to...hic...show him what he's…hic…been missing.." I promised to myself.

I was still thinking the same thing until I bumped into someone. I looked up to see my brightest student, Sawada.

"You're drunk." He informed me.

" Who cares?..hic.. No one thinks I'm worth it!...hic… Mr. Shinohara just kept on ignoring …hic..me! That man he doesn't know me!..hic…I'm the future leader of the Noeda clan!" I answered. **a/n: pls correct me If im wrong**

I watched as Shin kneeled down, his back facing me..he asked me to hop up to him.

.hmm..this could help..I very tired after all…

I found myself being carried.

Mr.Shinohara would never carry me home, well he's not allowed after all, I'll just reveal my true identity to the authority if that happened, and I would be busted.

He had hurt me enough already.

I hate..no. I loathe him...

I sighed.

_

* * *

Sawada's POV_

Me, Shin Sawada, carrying our class adviser on my back. Unbelievable. But this is really happening. I heard a sigh from her, and felt her wrap her arms to my neck tighter.

I took a glimpse of my teacher, It's been almost a year now, and we will be having our separate ways soon.

I took off her glasses and had a clear look on her face, my head tilted sideways. She looks better without eyeglasses, but she only removes it if there will be a fight.

Hn.

That Shinohara really misses a lot. I sighed too.

"Yankumi, would you ever believe me If I said I'm falling for you" I whispered.

"hmm…me too…Shin-kun.."

* * *

My eyes widened. She heard me. I stopped on my tracks.

**Atleast you already admitted it to her!**

I was silent.

**Hey! Cat got you're tongue.**

I shrugged off my Inner self. I don't want any interruptions.

I'm been walking for almost half an hour now…I could always take the shortcut.

When I continued walking, I felt Yankumi gave me a peck on my cheek. I smiled. A true smile.

I think I don't want to use the shortcut to Yankumi's house this time..

* * *

Somewhere..

" Did you see that? Did you see? Did you see?" a stout teenaged boy cried.

" Kuma, you don't wanna ruin their moment do you?" Uchi and Minami asked together.

" I told you this is a better idea.." The mastermind, Noda smirked again.

* * *

A/N: whew! That was my first fic..actually I've been planning to write one about Teen Titans first, but Shin' cuteness is just irressistable! Hehe…anyways! R&R..flames definitely loved! 


	2. the start

This is actually supposed to be an oneshot…but hey, an update won't hurt!

Disclaimer: Gokusen's not mine..nuh uh!

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Morning sun shines brightly in Kumiko Yamaguchi's room, a teacher from Shirokin High, reminding her about their faculty meeting and to start moving FAST.

"Tetsu! Why didn't you wake me up! Im late! Gotta go.." Kumiko complained as she started sprinting to the school.

* * *

"O dear! Im late! I better not miss the bu-"

She didn't get to finish the statement for she just saw the bus close its doors and go away from her. She fell on her knees, feeling very sorry for herself as she watched the retreating bus.

"Excuse me."

Yankumi's eyes were as big as saucers when she just saw the man she least expected to see her in a very awkward position.

"Mr. Shinohara! What are doing you here?"

"I was about to ask you same question, Ms.Yamaguchi" the man stated.

"I-Im on m-my way t-to s-school but I m-missed t-the bus" Yankumi managed to speak out.

"I could give you a ride." Shinohara suggested.

Yankumi looked over his shoulder just to see His mountain bike inviting her to ride on it.

_Riding with him on his bike would mean…I, getting a chance to hug him right!_ A smirk was on the teacher's face.

Meanwhile..

* * *

Shin Sawada, a student from Shirokin High, had been standing in front of the gate of the school until he was greeted by the other members of the 'gang'. He could still remember what happened last night, and he just can't a find a way to forget about it.

"Earth to Shin!" Noda said waving his hands in front of the handsome face of Sawada. _A/n: can't help it!_

Now wide awake, Sawada and the rest of the gang started walking to their respective buildings but were stopped because of a small crown gathering around the bulletin board.

They pushed the people aside to see what the crowd is looking at…and they all became wide-eyed with what they just saw…

On the other hand...

* * *

"We're here." Shinohara said briefly.

Yankumi looked at the camera with a raised thumb and a smile reaching up to her ears, her back facing the policeman.

She stood straight, and courageously suggested a date but was cut off hearing only leaves being carried by the wind and seeing no one beside her.-sigh-

Remembering the meeting, she ran as fast as she could to the faculty just to see not a single teacher around.

"Where are they?" she asked to no one in particular.

She went to look outside and found a small gathering of people within the bulletin board. She saw the other teachers standing there as well, and due to her curiosity, her feet dragged her to the crowd. When she neared the board, all eyes suddenly came upon her. Looking around, she instantly went in front of the crowd, grabbing the picture posted on the board.

Shocked, she shouted in front of the people. Rage can be seen clearly in her eyes.

"WHO IS THE PERSON THIS BEHIND THIS? SHOW ME YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW!"

Shin Sawada, who is also not in a very good mood, watched as his teacher fumed in front of the people.

"Will you shut up." Sawada ordered his teacher.

"Sawada!" Yankumi said, surprised.

* * *

A/N: ooooh! I wonder what they saw! do u have any idea? hmm..


End file.
